


The Big Commitment:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Sonny/Isabella Love Series [4]
Category: Miami Vice (2006)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Commitment, Consensual, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Lazy Mornings, Making Love, Making Out, Morning Sex, Mornings, Moving, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Sonny is ready to ask the big question to Isabella, Is she ready for it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Commitment:

*Summary: Sonny is ready to ask the big question to Isabella, Is she ready for it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

After a rough morning of sex, Detective James "Sonny" Crockett pulled his lover, Isabella, to his side, & they embraced each other for awhile, as they were enjoying their post orgasmic bliss after the vigorous activity that they pulled off, Sonny was thinking about something seriously, Isabella noticed it, but couldn't read the expression on his face, to see if it's bad or good.

 

She knew that something was troubling her lover, as they were unofficially settling into their paradise, **"I know something is bothering Sonny, but I won't push it, cause it's only fair, Plus, He doesn't push me to talk, so I will just wait for him to talk to me"** , she thought to herself, as she embraced her lover even tighter, making sure that he knew that he was loved, safe, & he could feel secure his arms.

 

Meanwhile, Sonny was thinking about his happiness, & that if he could be happy with her, the answer he came up with, was a resounding "yes" in his head, & he would love to move further with her in their relationship, so he decided to take a chance, & look at his beautiful bed partner, & ask the burning question, that had been on his mind, since he made this decision about their future.

 

He looked at Isabella, He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in the morning, after sex, He said to her, "You know I love you, Right ?", she nodded, & said, "Of course, Sonny, I love you too", The Handsome Detective continued on saying, "I know this is a big commitment, but I was wondering if you want to move in with me ?", The Beautiful Ex-Drug Smuggler actually got giddy, & said with a smile, "Of course, I will", They shared a passionate kiss, & round two had begun.

 

She tore the sheet off of his body, exposing his delicious uncut cock, & she licked her lips, & said, "I am gonna take you apart bit by bit, & then put you back together", she licked him like a lollipop, which was one of his favorite maneuvers, & she stroked him teasingly, & warmed his sensitive organ with his hand, & he moaned out his pleasure, til he was on the edge, & she took him in, & milked him til he was dry, He was shouting from the top of his lungs, his love, passion, & desire for her. Isabella loves it, when her "victims" turned into putty in front of her.

 

But, Sonny had his payback, he made sure that every single piece of skin was touched by his fingertips on her body, especially, licking, playing, nibbling, & torturing her nipples, & it was like her whole body was on fire, He was the cure to put it out. She never had a lover that was this gentle, or loving. She considered herself lucky, Then, Sonny was fucking her from the behind, smacking her asscheeks, as he was pummeling in her. "SHIT !!!", "FUCK !!!" were heard, as well as panting, & moaning outside of the house, cause their bedroom windows were open. They were fucking like rabbits, & they weren't gonna stop til they were spent. When the couple finally did stop, after multiple orgasms. They left little love bites, to show others that they belong to each other, As they were about to fall asleep, Sonny smiled, & said, "I love you, Isabella," & Isabella smiled bigger, cause those words sound so sweet coming out of his mouth, "I love you too, Sonny", They held each other, & lightly caressed each other, as they took their morning nap.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
